I Loved You, but Your Too Late
by Moonclaw
Summary: What if Rex had finally returned to Salem after 5 years. What will he find and is it what he hoped it would be?


Well this is my first Days of Our Lives Fanfic. Yes I do watch Days and I do kind of like it.(I blame my mom)It's one-shot so don't expect any more then this chapter. I'm just afraid that I got the characters wrong. I also don't know how any floors are in the apartment complex that Mimi, Shawn, Philip, and Bell live in or what floor they live on. Well that's enough of my rambling, so on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Live and never will, please don't sue me...but if your a writer for the show and you like what you read...Ah who am I kidding, a writers for Days of Our Lives isn't going to read this and hire me to write a script for the show...so for everyone else, on with the fic!

* * *

"No Mimi, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you knowing that you lied to me about being pregnant and having an abortion!" Rex spat angrily as he glared at Mimi. More tears cascaded down the woman's cheek. "No, please Rex. Please don't leave me. Please don't go." Mimi pleaded as Rex walked towards the door. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm not staying. Good bye." The man said as he walked towards the door, opened it, and left without looking back. 

**_5 years later._**

Rex stepped out of his car and looked around. "Salem. It's been to long." Walking up to the apartment in front of him and stopped just outside the door, his hand hovering inches from the knob. _'Mimi. I've put this off to long. I should have returned a long time ago.' _Rex thought sadly as he started his slow decent to the floor above. _'I shouldn't have left you, I understand that now. I should have returned as soon as I realized that but my pride and anger kept me way. I realize now that I still love you.' _

Rex looked up and saw that his feet had lead him to the place he had been running away from for years, yet the place he had been dreaming to return to. Raising a hand, he knocked on the apartment door he and Mimi had shared long ago and waited, silently prayed that Mimi still lived here. Raising his fist again to knock, Rex never got the chance for at that moment the door opened and a woman with blonde hair peered out into the hall.

"Oh my God…Rex, it that you?" Mimi said in almost a whisper, a shocked look on her face. Rex smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me." He said and stood there as he looked at Mimi and Mimi looked at him before she shook her head slightly. "Please, come in." Mimi says holding the door open for Rex. Thanking her, Rex entered the apartment and looked around. Things were different then the last time he was here. And at that time he was grabbing stuff so he could leave.

"Would you like some tea?" Mimi asked, looking at Rex as he looked around the room. "Yes, please." Rex answered as he returned his gaze to Mimi and that's when he saw it. On Mimi's finger, glinting in the light was a small golden wedding band. Rex felt a pane of something deep down inside of him. '_Well what did you expect? That she would have waited forever, hoping that you would magically come back?' _Out loud Rex smiled sadly. "So who was the lucky man?" he asked rearranging his smile to a happier one when Mimi looked at him.

She smiled. "It's Shaun."

'_Shaun…I should of guessed.'_

"How long have you two been married and what have you been doing with your life?" Rex asked looking at a wedding picture of Mimi and Shaun and feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Four years. Mostly taking care of the baby." Mimi said with a smile. "Baby?" "Yes, Shaun and I adopted shortly after we got married."

_'Mimi and I were going to adopt when we got married…'_ Rex thought as he gazed quietly at Mimi. "So what's his name?" Rex asked quietly as Mimi showed him a picture of the little boy. "Rex"

Rex looked into Mimi's eyes, surprised. Mimi smiled sadly.

"Mimi there's something I wanted to tell you a long time ago, something I regret not doing sooner. Mimi, I have loved you the entire time I was gone and before then. I should have come back and apologized. Mimi, I love you and I'm sorry." Rex said quietly.

"I have to apologized as well, for not telling you about our baby." Mimi said as quiet and sad as Rex. "And I have a confession as well. Rex I have always loved you and hoped you would come back. But you never did until now, and now you're too late, I'm married to Shaun and have been living happily." Mimi said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_'I loved you…but your too late.' _Though words kept playing in Rex's head as he nodded slowly, understanding.

"Mimi, it was nice to see you again, but I have to go see some other people to see before I leave town again." Rex said as he turned away from Mimi and towered the door. "You're leaving? Already?" Mimi asked surprised at Rex's short visit time.

"Yeah, but I'll come back to see you, Shaun, little Rex and everyone else. Good bye, Mimi." Rex said as Mimi said Farwell as well. _'I loved you…but your too late.'_ Rex thought again as he looked back at Mimi's door. _'I love you, but I lost you. Good bye Mimi'_ He thought as he started down the stairs, back to his car and away from the person who he loved and still had feelings for.

* * *

End 

So…what did you think? Did I get the mellow drama right? And by the way, that's what I love and hate about the show. Too much drama, but then it wouldn't be a soap opera if it didn't have the drama. Right now I feel bad for Sami because she finally got caught being Stain (sp?) and Kate is getting off scott-free for drugging Sami and Brandon and making it look like they sleep together. (sigh) Oh well. Thank you for reading this poor excuse for a story and review if you want.

Bye!


End file.
